Skydive - WINNER
by Takkaori
Summary: NAMSONG. Hitman AU. Deathfic. Cadeau pour BlindSoul. 'Ça allait se finir mal, forcément, ils l'avaient su, ils avaient joué, dansé avec le risque, et maintenant ils payaient. Mais ce n'était pas si mauvais. La mort peut être belle.' To Win or To Fail #1.


**Bonjour !**

 **Cette fic est donc un Hitman AU Winner, avec Taehyun et Minho en couple principal, en rapport avec un RP que je fais avec BlindSoul.** **Si vous vous demandez, le titre provient bel et bien d'une chanson de BAP :').**

 **Je pense que le contexte est plutôt bien défini dans le texte, mais pour être sûre que vous puissiez comprendre, voici quelques informations qui clarifieront le contexte :**

 **-Minho est dans la mafia en tant que tueur à gage parce que son amant a été tué donc il recherche son assassin.**

 **-Taehyun fait aussi ce boulot parce qu'un de ses amis en faisait parti et qu'en le découvrant il a voulu comprendre.**

 **-Ils tombent amoureux et Taehyun décide de l'aider, sachant que Minho est aussi un peu Yandere.  
**

 **Sauf que, le résumé vous l'aura fait comprendre, ce OS est un peu la bad end de notre RP :'). Donc yeah, Death Fic, Angst, Drama, Romance. Néanmoins, je pense pas que ce soit déprimant, je ne l'ai pas écrit à ces fins-là du moins, je dirai que c'est orienté sur le positif (car oui, ça semble étrange, mais il y en a xD).**

 **Rating T, mais allusions sexuelles plutôt parlante !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Skydive (Free Fall)**

La lueur dans son œil livide, celle de l'épouvante, et de l'horreur. Les éclats de douleurs s'y mêlaient petit à petit, quoiqu'ils semblassent arriver par dépit.

Il avait froid, il avait chaud, il tournait de l'œil, se noyait dans l'faux. Les coups pleuvaient et les flingues hurlaient. Tout serait bientôt fini, il n'était pas sans ignorer l'issue fatale…mais en attendant, ses pensées se vidaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, alors il courrait.

Être fou et vil, il sentait la folie le pourchasser, il ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction il allait. Et la folie le pourchassait bel et bien au sens propre. Cette musique vrombissante, agressive, ne le laisserait pas filer, elle ne comptait absolument pas l'épargner.

Taehyun fit l'erreur de se retourner pour chercher le regard de Minho. Et il le croisa. Pétrifié, vide, en accord avec sa peau livide. Du sang coulait d'une blessure.

Taehyun faillit s'étrangler et lâcha un cri.

Minho était mort.

Dans le réflexe purement humain de sauver sa peau, le grand blond courut plus vite. Le poids de la tristesse n'éclatait pas, même s'il montait, l'état de choc le bloquait. Les pensées claires et froides déferlaient.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son amant, après tous ses efforts, et ce en dépit de sa détermination. Ils n'auraient pas dû être là. Ils n'auraient pas dû participer à cette mission. Un meurtre dans une autre faction de la mafia, un chef haut placé. C'était du suicide. C'était garanti, que le bonhomme ne se serait pas laissé approcher. Que ses gardes du corps étaient forts. Qu'il serait protégé, et lui-même à même de se protéger.

Mais dans sa folie, le brun s'y était rendu, car il avait besoin de tuer. Et car ce chef était un nom spécial, Taehyun savait. L'orgueil colossal de Minho l'avait pensé capable d'un tel coup. Taehyun avait suivi pour l'en arrêter, sachant mieux que lui ce qu'il en était.

Et voilà où ils en étaient rendus… Une fusillade, pas plus, pas moins, des dizaines de corps au sol, dont celui de son amant.

Taehyun ne savait pas s'il serait survivant, ni s'il arriverait à s'enfuir.

Les larmes coulèrent, malgré lui alors qu'il réalisait sa pulsion.

Fuir.

Alors que Minho était mort.

Qu'il avait perdu la seule lumière de sa vie.

Que son amant lui avait été arraché.

Lui comptait fuir, l'abandonner. Comme le dernier des poltrons…

Tremblant de rage, il porta la main à son 9 millimètre et s'arrêta.

Non, ce ne serait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il ne fuirait plus comme un lâche.

Taehyun leva donc son arme. Courant dans la direction inverse, il se précipita dans la ruelle où les deux camps s'affrontaient. Il entendait les bruits des voitures de police. Il prenait le risque d'être arrêté. Mais il s'en foutait totalement.

Débarquant au milieu du champ de tir, il surprit tout le monde. Le canon de son flingue pointé, il attendait, soit de se prendre une balle perdue, une balle réussie, ou de tirer. Ses camarades le regardaient. Lui regardait Minho du coin de l'œil. Visant le chef ennemi, il murmura, tristement :

« C'est pour toi, bébé. »

Deux balles partirent. Les deux arrivèrent à bon port. En mourant, Taehyun se rappela des bons moments passés avec Minho.

 _Leur premier baiser._

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, » avait commencé le brun, rageur, et beaucoup plus prestant malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que lui.

Taehyun avait été piqué au vif et lui avait tenu tête.

« C'est toi, l'imbécile. Je ne compte pas me disputer pour des broutilles. Alors ne me gonfle pas, Minho.

—Mais j'aurai pu buter ce type, tu m'as piqué ma cible !

—J'ai fait mon boulot, ton angle n'était pas assez discret, tu aurais été vu et ils t'auraient buté. Il fallait bien te protéger. »

Si Minho avait un état d'esprit plutôt belliqueux dû à leur incident, la déclaration du blond lui avait filé un petit sourire.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, mais je suis content que tu te soucies de moi. »

Taehyun avait rougi, idiotement.

« Quoi ? Oh, ne va pas trop vite en besogne, j'ai simplement –

Ses mots avaient été coupés par une pression sur ses lèvres. Minho. Il l'embrassait. Il l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant, plutôt. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne l'avait à peine vu arriver dans son champ de vision. C'était mauvais. Avec ce genre de conneries, on se faisait facilement buter. Heureusement, Minho n'avait aucune intention de ce genre. Le baiser était chaste, sa main droite tenait son encolure, la gauche se glissa dans son cou quand sa langue frôla sa lèvre. Taehyun se retenait de gémir. Concrètement, Minho le forçait à se baisser, et comme cela s'était fait de manière brusque, il sentait un petit élancement dans son dos. Tout n'était pas parfait. Ils étaient des hommes adultes, pas des collégiennes, bordel de merde. Cela dit…C'était plaisant. Et le grand n'était pas insensible aux intentions du plus petit.

Quand Minho relâcha ses lèvres, son sourire insolent était toujours là.

« P'tit con, je t'ai eu comme un bleu. »

Taehyun, qui était plus mature malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune, se renfrogna.

« Idiot, la prochaine fois préviens. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force. »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as plutôt eu l'air d'aimer.

—Qui a dit que je n'ai pas aimé ton baiser ? C'est la manière dont il s'est fait, qui me déplait. »

Minho était resté con tandis que Taehyun lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Ils s'étaient souri, puis avaient rejoints la bagnole qui les attendait trois rues plus loin.

 _Leur première fois._

À vrai dire, elle avait eu lieu peu de temps après ce baiser. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas des nonnes, et ils avaient bien vite consommé le semblant de relation qui se créait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé pendant quelques semaines mais se voyaient tout de même pour tuer le temps ensemble, à défaut de tuer des gens.

Après avoir pris un café, vu un film et mangé comme deux affamés ensemble, ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, à fricoter, et comme ils avaient le temps pour ça, ne s'étaient pas arrêté.

Ça avait été la première fois que Taehyun le faisait avec un mec, il avait toujours connu des filles, auparavant. Dire qu'il avait eu des appréhensions à cause du caractère versatile de Minho était un euphémisme. D'autant qu'il craignait fort que ce dernier ne se foute de sa gueule.

Toutefois, après lui avoir rétorqué qu'il risquait de ne plus sentir son trou –ou au contraire de le sentir trop – durant deux semaines, Minho l'avait tendrement guidé lors de ce rapport. Si lui avait toujours eu des expériences avec des mecs, ne s'étant jamais fourvoyé sur son homosexualité, il comprenait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous et lui avait confié qu'il trouvait mignon de recevoir son pucelage anal.

Si Taehyun avait bien entendu gueulé contre sa gentille moquerie, il s'était laissé faire.

Recevoir en lui les doigts de Minho imbibés de lubrifiant avait été une expérience étrange. Cependant, dès lors qu'ils avaient trouvé sa prostate, le sentiment bienfaisant et extrêmement intense qui l'avait saisi lui avait fait perdre toute pensée. Il avait bien cru jouir alors même qu'il n'y avait que ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Quand son membre avait remplacé les doigts, eh bien…Taehyun avait effectivement compris le sens des paroles de Minho. Il avait tremblé, avait cru être déchiré, ne pas le supporter, mais pourtant, Minho avait été en lui. Tendre, le brun avait attendu qu'il s'habitue à sa présence à l'intérieur avant de bouger, et il l'avait littéralement amené au septième-ciel. Taehyun avait eu mal en le sentant s'agiter en lui, seulement, le plaisir de sa prostate frappée de plein fouet lui avait fait oublier toute douleur. Il avait aimé ça. C'était inéluctable, qu'il avait aimé ça.

Il en avait même redemandé. Bien vite, la sexualité avait pris une place prépondérante dans leurs rapports, et autant dire qu'ils ne s'en plaignaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

 _Leur premier 'je t'aime'._

Juste après leurs premiers moments de confessions. Minho s'était ouvert sur son passé, la perte de son amant qui l'avait traumatisé, et son désir de le venger. Taehyun s'était lui aussi ouvert sur le sien, il avait raconté l'histoire de cet ami d'enfance dont il avait découvert tardivement la double vie. Dans le désespoir de l'incompréhension, il avait suivi un mécanisme curieux qui consistait à recréer les erreurs de son ami pour mieux les comprendre, une façon de marcher dans ses pas, peut-être. Il n'avait pas de relation amoureuse avec cet ami, c'était surtout un frère, d'où ce besoin de le comprendre, ce sentiment de trahison qui l'avait poussé sur cette voie.

La mort de ce frère l'avait déchiré, et il cherchait à se reconstruire dans tout ça.

Ça avait été ce qu'il avait expliqué, plus maladroitement, à Minho. Le brun avait été touché. Il avait alors pris son visage en coupe, lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait en lui promettant de l'aider à se reconstruire.

Ça avait été un choc pour Taehyun, d'entendre ça. Il avait failli en pleurer dans l'émotion et le tourment du moment. C'était stupide, et Minho s'était bien foutu de sa gueule en le traitant de 'tapette trop sensible'. Taehyun s'était repris, avait protesté.

Minho l'avait baisé toute la nuit, après cela. Ça avait été ce qu'il avait chuchoté à son oreille, mais Taehyun pensait plutôt qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Et ça avait été bon.

Ils avaient eu d'autres premiers. Les premières disputes. Les premiers coups de gueules. Les premières désillusions. Comme dans toute relation. Pourtant, ils avaient continué. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté aux obstacles, les avaient surmonté et avaient même décidé d'habiter ensemble…

Avant, du moins, cette mission dangereuse.

Taehyun s'en voulait, comme il en voulait à son amant. Oh, s'il y avait un paradis ou un enfer, quand ils se retrouveraient en bas, il entendrait parler du pays.

Un sourire se forma néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

Il avait tué l'assassin de l'amant de l'homme de sa vie, et ils se retrouveraient tous deux dans la mort, si ce n'était pas une tragique réalité ironique.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je sais que les lecteurs français de fics k-pop sont peu nombreux mais je partage cette histoire avec vous donc j'aimerai savoir si ça vous a plu et si ça vous a fait passer un bon moment :).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
